Algodão doce 2
by b.bah
Summary: .:: One-shot re-postada versão SasuSaku ::. O que um simples algodão-doce pode fazer na vida amorosa de alguns jovens confusos?


**Algodão-doce**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Mas eu ficaria feliz em ganhar um Itachi, Gaara ou Sasuke só pra mim.

**Nota: **One-shot reescrita, mas na versão SasuxSaku. A outra está postada nessa mesma conta, se alguém quiser conferir. Resolvi fazer uma versão deles, já que são meu casal preferido, e não há muitos fãs de GaaxSaku, também vou mudar algumas coisas, espero que gostem, se alguém ler, rs. Reviews, por favor. Os personagem podem estar um pouco OOC. E eu mudei a história da família de Sasuke, se alguém perceber, comente se ficou bom ou ruim.

**--**

A tarde estava calma, quase escurecendo. O tempo não estava nem muito frio e nem quente, estava ameno, com um vento gostoso de primavera. A maioria das pessoas estava no parque de diversão que chegou à cidade, ao lado do circo. Pais com seus filhos, irmãos mais velhos levando os menores, babás com crianças. No entanto, existia uma turma que não estava se divertindo tanto assim...

- O teatro é muito importante para as nossas vidas. Ele expressa todos os sentimentos... – Falava a professora de teatro na detenção, em volta dos alunos enquanto estes faziam algum trabalho no cenário.

- Por que é que a gente tem que escutar essa ladainha desde que entramos no ginásio? – Sussurrou Naruto de cima de uma árvore, onde terminava de colar as folhas.

- Talvez porque um loiro escandaloso teve que deixar nossos celulares no 'Créu' e ligar no meio da prova surpresa? – Gaara retrucou irônico enquanto alcançava um balde de tinta aos outros colegas.

- Mas eu não sabia que ela não gostava de Créu. – Naruto disse chateado enquanto descia da 'árvore'.

- Não liga, ele só está estressadinho porquê terá duas horas a menos com a Ino. – Sakura disse zombando de Gaara enquanto pulava nas costas de Naruto.

Gaara só fitou Sakura indiferente e ela suspirou ouvindo Ino falar.

- Ele só está tentando comigo porque você terminou com ele, esqueceu? – A loira berrou do outro lado, enquanto terminava de arrumar as folhas agachada perto de outros colegas.

- De novo isso? – Sakura fingiu um bico e continuou a falar. – Todos sabem muito bem porque nós terminamos.

- Tem certeza? – Ela questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida em sinal de descrença.

- Claro que tenho. Ele não dava bola pra mim. Só queria saber do futebol dele, do boxe dele, da natação dele, e nunca da namorada dele! Não tinha tempo pra mim. E além do mais, quando falava comigo, muito raramente, ainda falava de você.

- Eu estava com problemas com minha família, ele só estava tentando ajudar. – Se pronunciou Ino.

Chega de falar disso não é mesmo. Afinal agora... – Temari começou, mas foi interrompida por Gaara.

- Olha Sakura. – Respirou fundo – Se você pensa...

- Algum problema ai Sr. Sabaku? – A professora indagou de baixo do palco olhando para os jovens, todos se dispersaram.

Houve uma longa troca de olhares entre o ruivo e a rosada até que Naruto a levou de cavalinho até as outras árvores que ainda faltavam.

- O que você acha? – Gaara perguntou à Temari.

Depois de pensar muito e olhar nos olhos do irmão, Temari respondeu:

- Acho que se não deu certo é melhor partir pra outra mesmo, e aliás Gaara, quem você quer enganar? Ino é sua melhor amiga, com a gente você é frio, e com ela, pelo que ouvi ela falar às meninas é a melhor pessoa do mundo, cai na real, vocês se amam. E a Sakura não te amava realmente. – Concluiu olhando a garota rindo nas costas do amigo loiro.

- É, talvez a gente estivesse apenas se confundindo, acho que vou falar com ela depois.

**--**

- Algodão-doce! – Sakura gritou correndo atrás do homem de algodão-doce.

- Espera Sakura. Você vai se perder. – Ino tentou dizer, mas a amiga já tinha ido.

- Ah. Eu também vou. Sakura mais algodão-doce sempre dá confusão. – Naruto completou divertido correndo também.

- Ok, vão na frente que eu preciso falar com a Ino. – Gaara disse e puxou a loira pelo pulso pra perto de um banco.

- Está quase escurecendo, Sakura vai se perder do jeito que é. – Resmungou Temari depois de andarem atrás dela. – Melhor irmos atrás dela divididos, e não desliguem os celulares.

Depois de procurar a menina que tinha sumido no meio da multidão, Sasuke deu de cara com Gaara falando com Ino, e depois dando um beijo nela. Realmente desejava que a amiga não tivesse passado por ali, não sabia o porquê, mas se preocupava com Sakura, claro que nunca ia admitir isso. Afinal, tinha descoberto recentemente, quando a viu chorando em um intervalo das aulas.

- Atendeu o celular? – Perguntou Tenten de mãos dadas com Neji, quando já tinham se reunido novamente.

- Desligado. – Respondeu Hinata enquanto se sentava em um banco.

- Notícia de quem? – Perguntou Gaara chegando com Ino ao grupo, com seu ânimo habitual, enquanto a loira sorria de orelha a orelha, pelo jeito tinham se ajeitado, pensou Sasuke, mas sem demonstrar nada.

- Adivinha quem mais? Por namorar com a Sakura, podia saber que ela sempre se perde nas suas aventuras. Ah, me esqueci, você não ligava pra ela pra saber disso. – Tenten falou, levando um olhar recriminado de Neji depois.

- A Sakura sumiu faz mais de uma hora e meia e a gente não sabe onde ela está. O celular está desligado e está quase escurecendo. – Temari falou tão rápido que Gaara quase nem entendeu.

- Com licença, vou embora. – Sasuke falou se afastando dos outros, mas antes decidiu dar uma última olhada, não sabia porquê, mas queria aquilo.

Enquanto andava pelo circo, resolveu ir até o parque, do outro lado da rua. Gostava de andar pelo meio das árvores, respirar ar puro, ver os pássaros, embora não gostasse deles em sua janela as seis da manhã. Essa era uma das poucas coisas que concordavam com Sakura. Sorriu recordando-se disso. Sakura concordava totalmente com ele sobre isso, quando o assunto era animais fazendo barulho muito cedo, quando se quer dormir. Descobriu isso em uma conversa conjunta, mas não falou nada disso à ela, achava inútil falar com ela na época, só que acabou descobrindo outras coisas, como leite e café, que ela não suportava, assim como ele. E também de como ela odiava esportes, ao contrário dele. Sentou em um banco observando uma mulher com uma criança, logo ao lado um casal de velhinhos fazendo um piquenique, caminhando uma mãe e filha. Casal de namorados, irmãos, amigos. Tudo lembrava Sakura. Percebeu como só pensava nela, desde que ela terminou com Gaara e viu o sofrimento da jovem. Ela realmente o amava, e disso ninguém discordava, só Gaara, que acreditava que eles terminaram porque ela não o amava mais. E ela pensava o mesmo dele. Engraçado, durante quatro meses, desde que eles ficarem em uma festa, e no outro dia apareceram namorando, eles pareciam o casal perfeito e agora estavam separados. E todos tinham certeza de que um ainda ama o outro. Mas os dois falam que não da mais.

Ficou sentado no banco, milhares de segundos, se não horas, percebeu que já havia escurecido, mas não tinha vontade de levantar, ir embora, ou encontrar os outros. Ficou se perguntando o que Sakura estava fazendo agora. Será que ela estava bem? Será que o Sabaku a havia encontrado e agora eles estavam se beijando? Calorosamente, como ele sempre observou? Não sabia. Mas não queria pensar nisso. Não sabia por que, mas isso de um jeito ou de outro o machucava. Talvez estivesse gostando da Haruno. Não, era impossível. Ela era atraente do seu jeito, disso não podia discordar. E apesar das garotas que babavam por ele, até hoje não havia sentido atração por nenhuma, pra ele todas eram fúteis, até Sakura, antes de descobri-la melhor, sem pensamento, sem caráter. Desde que sua mãe assassinara seu pai e seu irmão na frente dele, ele abominava as mulheres. Mal sabia que tudo podia mudar com uma jovem.

--

- Sasuke? – Sakura perguntou receosa enquanto via a cabeleira negra e arrepiada. Sorriu feliz ao ver que era o moreno que conhecia, e sempre sentia um alívio no coração ao ver.

- Todo mundo está te procurando. – Sasuke disse no seu habitual tom frio.

- Eu sei, desculpe, já falei com o Gaara. – Disse feliz, já estava conhecendo o moreno, e não se deixaria abater pela frieza dele.

- Gaara? – Ele perguntou finalmente erguendo a cabeça.

**- FlashBack - **

- O que eu faço? Meu Deus me ajuda. – Sakura sussurrou para si mesma enquanto andava pelos corredores do castelo assombrado. Ficou por lá conversando com um menino que estava limpando um quarto, foi o único lugar que encontrou depois de ver Sasuke dizendo para Karin que queria esquecê-la e começar algo com a ruiva. Mas perdeu sua companhia quando a tia do jovem foi buscá-lo.

Saiu do castelo e foi andando pela estrada, que só era iluminada pela lua cheia e alguns postes rústicos, de acordo com a arquitetura da réplica de um castelo medieval. Quando saiu dos portões do castelo já era noite e o parque já estava quase fechando. Depois de um breve aceno de cabeça ela saiu e foi andando na rua, até entrar no parque, e encontrou um ruivo, que era a pessoa que menos queria encontrar, e quando viu que ele não havia percebido sua presença de virou depressa pra ir embora.

- Espera Sakura. – Ele disse, assustando a Haruno. – Nós precisamos conversar, não acha?

- Aquele dia estávamos nervosos mesmo. – Ela concordou.

- Então, senta aqui. – Ele a chamou para o banco, e esta correspondeu, se sentando ao lado dele.

- Depois de falar com uns amigos e pensar melhor, refleti, e acho que eu sempre amei a Ino, mas só percebi isso quando nós terminamos, antes nós não tínhamos nada, eu juro. Mas, eu era um pouco sem tempo mesmo, me desculpe. – Sussurrou baixinho, a jovem sabia que era difícil pra ele falar tanto assim, ainda mais dos seus sentimentos, então tentou ser mais amigável o possível.

- É, nós dois erramos, e acho que não era tão apaixonada assim, não posso negar que te amo, mas quero que você seja feliz, e pensando agora, foi melhor assim, nunca daríamos certo, você e a Ino merecem ser feliz. – Declarou a jovem com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigado por me entender Sakura. – Disse isso e depositou um beijo na bochecha da ex-namorada, e nova amiga. – Tenho que ir, vamos?

- Não, pode ir, boa noite Gaara. – Respondeu. – Vou caminhar um pouco, diga aos outros que estou bem e peça desculpa por mim, ta?

- Vai ficar bem?

- Vou, obrigada, e me desculpe, por tudo, e esse nosso namoro. – Disse finalizando a conversa, e vendo o ruivo ir na direção contrária a sua. Continuou a caminhar até que viu uma pessoa conhecida, sentada cabisbaixa em um banco em frente ao lago.

**- FlashBack -**

- É. – Respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. - Ele foi contar aos outros que estou bem e decidi vir aqui e caminhar um pouco mais. Não queria causar tanta confusão. Me desculpe se está envolvido também.

- Hum. – Não queria mais saber de nada ao ver o sorriso no rosto da Haruno e ficou em silêncio, hesitou mas ainda fez a pergunta que estava martelando na sua mente. – Voltaram?

- Hã? – Perguntou atordoada, depois do silêncio do rapaz. Se sentou do lado dele e enfim se tocou. – Ah, não, não. Imagina, acho que aquilo não era amor mesmo, eu fiquei mal e tal, mas comecei a perceber mais as pessoas que estavam ao meu redor, e estou me recuperando.

Ele sorriu, ficou feliz em saber aquilo, não sabia o porquê, mas ficou. Depois de um tempo em silêncio novamente, fitando o reflexo da lua ela resolveu falar.

- Só falta um algodão-doce. – Levantou em um pulo e estendeu a mão ao Uchiha. – Vamos Sasuke. – Suplicou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sakura, você não muda. – Ele segurou a mão dela, mas em vez de levantar como ela pensava, ele a puxou fazendo a jovem cair no seu colo.

- Mas o que? – Não teve tempo de continuar, pois o moreno já havia tomado seus lábios para ele. Começou com um selinho, mas depois ele foi aprofundando, um beijo lento, apaixonado, que expressava tudo que os dois sentiam, e que estava adormecido. Sakura parou de pensar em Gaara. Se entregou totalmente ao beijo. Depois de alguns minutos ela já estava deitada na grama com Sasuke por cima. Ele com uma mão no cabelo dela e com a outra na sua coxa. Fazendo movimentos delicados com os dedos, enquanto a mesma arranhava as costas dele e dava leves puxões no cabelo. Parando pra respirar e se beijando, eles ficaram assim por minutos.

- Eu vou te fazer esquecer dele. – Disse quando pararam em busca de ar.

- Eu prometo que eu vou tentar. – Sussurrou antes de cair em um sono profundo abraçada ao Uchiha, em baixo do céu nenhuma nuvem, só com a lua e as estrelas, selando o começo de uma história de amor.

**--**

Despertou com os raios de sol, porém já não sentia mais um calor sobre o seu corpo.

- Sasuke? – Indagou confusa esfregando os olhos. Não obteve resposta. Então começou a pensar que só tinha sido uma ficada, uma noite para Sasuke, e todas as juras de amor que eles trocaram havia sido em vão, mas não, ele era diferente. Ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos, se sentou e olhou em volta. Já havia amanhecido. Essa foi a sua melhor noite depois de romper com Gaara. Não havia chorado por ele, e nem lamentado ter terminado. Lembrou-se das vezes que tinham tentado voltar. Da vez que ele terminou com ela por ciúme de Naruto, e de quanto ela pediu para voltarem. Se achou realmente ridícula. Começou a rir sozinha. Rir de todas as vezes que chorou por ele. De todas as vezes que recusou uma festa pra esperar por ele, em vão, porque ele não apareceu. De tudo, riu como nunca tinha rido depois deles. Mas foi interrompida por uma voz que conhecia muito bem.

- Qual o motivo do riso? – Perguntou Sasuke ao seu ouvido, com sua voz rouca e sensual, que só ela conhecia, sentando atrás dela e colocando uma mão em sua barriga.

- Lembrei de tudo que eu fiz pelo Gaara, como eu chorei, fui tão tola.

- Pelo menos está rindo, não chorando agora. – Disse ele, e distribuiu beijos no pescoço da jovem.

- Onde você foi? Já achei que tinha tudo sido mentira. – Comentou emburrada.

- Ah. É mesmo. – Pegou um algodão-doce azul e pos o outro ao seu lado, sem que ela visse. – Vamos comer? – Disse abrindo o azul que estava em suas mãos.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas concordou com a cabeça forçando um sorriso.

- Boba. – A virou e depositou um beijo rápido nos seus lábios. – O seu rosa também veio.

Ela sorriu contente. Um sorriso sincero, que não dava a muito tempo. Quando pegou o algodão-doce percebeu que junto com ele tinha uma rosa, vermelha.

- Oh Sasuke. Você aceita ser o meu príncipe? – Deu uma gargalhada gostosa antes de beijar novamente o Uchiha

- Isso ficou estranho não acha? – Separou do beijo da Haruno e comentou com ironia. – Não ficaria melhor, se eu fizesse isso? Bom, Sakura Haruno, você aceita ser minha princesa?

Sakura ficou emocionada, nem com nenhum garoto antes de Gaara tinha se sentido assim, depois de Sasuke enxugar algumas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos eles se beijaram como nunca, e foram se separando devagar.

- Isso é sério? – Perguntou incrédula. – Parece que eu estou sonhando, você realmente pediu pra namorar comigo?

- Se você quiser. – Ele disse olhando pra baixo, ela parecia triste.

- Isso é maravilhoso. – Exclamou feliz e ergueu o rosto do Uchiha enchendo de beijos. - Mas vem cá, desde quando você gosta de algodão-doce? - Disse por fim Sakura, começando a comer seu algodão-doce e fitando curiosa o jovem a sua frente.

- Desde o dia que descobri uma flor. – Disse por fim, e mordeu um pedaço do seu algodão-doce.

**--**


End file.
